Wild West Showdown
by keep-me-posted
Summary: One Eyed Bart is about to pull off one of his biggest heists yet and it's up to Woody, Buzz, and Jessie to stop him. An extended version of the TS3 scene, "Western Adventure". TS OneShot.


**A/N**: Okay, so, as the summary states, this is like an extended version of the first scene in Toy Story 3, "Western Adventure", with a few alterations. Such as: Everyone's human, Woody and Jessie are siblings, Bo Peep's still around, etc. The story bounces from corny, to intense, to just the right amount of normal a lot, so you can blame that on whatever type of music happened to be on while I was writing this out, lol.

Also, in the story, I kinda emphasized on Buzz and Jessie's relationship [it _is_ me, after all :P], and tried to make it like they would have been between Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, but I don't think it comes off right, because Jessie kinda got a little too flirty for her own good, lol.

I'm sorry it's so long, but I had meant for this to be a OneShot since I started writing it, so I couldn't figure out good cutoffs to make it a chapter story. Anyways, for anyone still around, thanks so much for reading!

I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.

* * *

It was mid-day. A normal day for Sheriff Woody, as he sat in his office, talking with his sister, when suddenly, Bo Peep, daughter of the town's local shepherd, ran in.

"Sheriff," She wailed, her bonnet in complete disarray. "We've got trouble!"

"What is it, Bo?" Woody asked, shooting up from his chair. His face went pink before he caught his mistake. "Er..Miss Peep?"

"It's One Eyed Bart, Sheriff," She continued, in a rush. "Someone spotted him hijacking a train from the local orphanage!"

Woody blinked. This had to be one of the biggest heists Bart ever tried to pull off. Which could only mean one thing: He wasn't working alone.

"Where was he last spotted?"

"Down at Copper Gorge," She answered. "Though he could be halfway to Europe by now, at the speed he was going!"

"He can't be far off," Woody said, running to the door. He grabbed his hat and gun belt. "The train track he's using has to pass through town, one way or another."

Jessie swung her legs over the desk and hopped off. "I'll come with you!"

"No," He replied, placing his hat on his head. "I need you to stay here."

"But I want to help!"

"You can help by watching over the station while I'm gone."

Jessie crossed her arms, stubbornly. "Why can't Bo do it?"

"I'm sure..Miss Peep is much too busy to look after this place," Woody tried, looking over at the shepherdess. "Isn't that right?"

Bo caught on to the cowboy's look and quickly nodded her head. "Oh, yes. Very busy."

"I'll be back soon," Woody nodded, tipping his head. "This shouldn't take long." And within a moment, the sheriff was out the door.

Jessie grumbled again, sitting cross-legged on his desk. "He never lets me go anywhere."

"He just wants you to be safe," Bo comforted, rubbing the cowgirl's arm.

"Did it ever occur to him," Jessie started, looking over at her friend. "That I want the same thing for him?"

* * *

It didn't take the sheriff long to reach One Eyed Bart and his runaway train, thanks to the tracks running right through the town. Which was fortunate on Woody's part, since he decided it would be easier to walk on foot, rather than bring along his trusty steed, Bullseye, since he was certain he was going to have to jump on the speeding transportation, in order to catch the crazy culprit.

So, thankful for his natural long legs, Woody sped after the train right as the caboose was visible, and as soon as he was close enough, he grabbed hold of a loose rope hanging from the railing and climbed up it, making as little noise as possible.

As soon as he was on the train, trying to regain his breath, he heard a voice not so far from where he was standing. He raised his head, straining his ear to listen closer. And when he peeked over the roof of the caboose car, there he was.

There was a faint explosion and suddenly, One Eyed Bart popped through a hole, just a few cars down from Woody. "Money, money, money!" He cackled loudly, grabbing money bags from the newly-created vent, and stuffing them into a large bag.

Woody narrowed his eyes and quickly hoisted himself to the top of the back car, making his way quickly, but quietly, to the criminal's side. Then, when Bart was just about to grab the last two money bags from the inside of the train car, Woody swung a lariat over his head and lassoed the convict's foot, knocking him to the ground.

The sheriff made a dramatic entrance, walking casually up to the criminal, his face still in shadow. Woody pushed his boot against him and glanced up from the brim of his cowboy hat. "You got a date with _justice_, One Eyed Bart!"

Bart struggled for just a moment before giving an odd grin. "Too bad, sheriff! I'm a married man." He looked over his shoulder. Woody followed him gaze to a stout woman atop the next car, wailing loudly as she waved a pair of nun-chucks through the air.

"One Eyed Betty!" Woody cried. While he was certain One Eyed Bart wasn't working alone, he never would have suspected he was with Betty, the very wanted – and very uncatchable - villain.

"Hiyah!" She yelled, swinging her nun-chucks even more rapidly in front of the sheriff's face. Woody backed up from the weapon, trying to avoid any hits, till he reached the very edge of the caboose, just barely keeping his balance. One Eyed Betty quickly seized this opportunity and hit Woody with her heavy set purse, clearly already filled to its hilt with stolen gold.

"Ahh!" Woody yelped. Expecting to land against hard ground and tracks, the sheriff was surprised to find his sister looking back at him as soon as he opened his eyes. "Jessie!" He looked down at what he fell on. "Bullseye!"

"Thought you might need a lift," Jessie winked.

"I told you to stay at the station," Woody scolded. She frowned, but after a moment, his expression changed. "Thanks for not following my orders...again."

She smiled, when suddenly One Eyed Bart peeked over the edge of the caboose, curious to why he hadn't heard a sickening crash yet. Jessie looked up at him, unfazed. "I think you dropped something, Mister!"

"Jessie?" He growled, his eyes darting around furiously.

"Give it up, Bart!" Woody hollered from behind his sister. "You've reached the end of the line!"

One Eyed Bart quickly recovered from his unsure moment, though a bead of sweat dripped its way down his forehead, and pulled out a random remote control device with a large red button in the middle of it. "I always wanted to go out with a bang!"

He motioned over to the bridge the train was about to head over, the tracks lined with rows of dynamite. The criminal laughed manically and pressed the red button on his remote, and within a split second, the track exploded into a million pieces.

"Oh no!" Jessie cried.

"The orphans!" Woody gasped, turning his attention to a window where dozens of kids were peeking out, just now realizing what was going on.

"Hate to leave early," One Eyed Bart said, smugly. "But our ride is here!" As soon as the words left his mouth, a car horn honked behind the Pride siblings.

Woody turned to the sound, watching a very conspicuous pink convertible drive up to the side of the train. "Ooh," The strange looking passengers drawled, watching the train that would soon ride off to its doom.

"It's me or the kiddies, Sheriff!" One Eyed Bart exclaimed, hopping into his - most likely stolen - escape vehicle. "Take your pick!"

The car zoomed off in the blink of an eye, leaving Woody behind with only his thoughts and a trail of dust.

"Ride like the wind, Bullseye!" The Sheriff shouted, trying to think up a plan as quickly as possible. Jessie kicked the horse at its sides, making him run faster.

They raced to the front of the train in record speed, hopefully giving Woody just enough time to save the young kids.

"Keep him steady," He said, standing upright on Bullseye. Then, trying to keep his balance as best he could, Woody jumped into the window of the engine car. It took him a moment to readjust from the impact, but with a quick shake of his head, he was on top of things.

He noticed the emergency brake and reached for it instantly, vaguely noticing the engineer knocked out at his left.

"Woody, hurry!" Jessie cried, she and Bullseye falling behind.

Then, using every bit of strength he had in him, Woody pulled on the emergency brake as hard as he could. The force of brake engaging sent the sheriff flying forward and then back. Woody had to hold on to the doorway to keep himself from falling out.

He could hear the train's brakes squeaking, sliding against the metal track. He was sure the train was slowing down, but when he glanced out the window and caught a glimpse of the end of the track, he knew it wasn't enough.

And then, after managing one more look at his sister, safely atop the cliff, Woody, the orphans, and the train fell into the gorge.

Jessie held out her hands, as if attempting to pull the large hunk of metal through the air and back on solid ground, watching the train, car by car, ride down to its doom.

In too much shock to think, she simply let out a long, "No," and covered her mouth, choking back a sob. She and Bullseye bowed there heads, mournfully.

Then, after a moment, a strange blue flash appeared from deep within the gorge. Jessie looked up curiously, her green eyes locking with Buzz Lightyear's blue ones.

"Buzz," She mouthed, barely audible, a wave of relief hitting her when she caught sight of what he was carrying.

Buzz flew out of the deep dwellings and into the sky, the orphan train atop his shoulders. "Glad I could catch the train!" He said, attempting to hide the look of anguish, as the weight of the vehicle was beginning to make him uncomfortable.

Suddenly, Woody popped out of the front train's window, holding on to his hat to keep it from falling off. "Now let's catch some criminals."

"To infinity," Buzz started, giving himself enough momentum to fly to safe ground. "And beyond!"

* * *

Buzz carefully placed the train in a secluded part of the desert, rubbing his shoulders as Woody popped out.

"Boy, is it good to be back on land." He said, strutting forward, his boots kicking up dirt. "Thanks for the help, partner!" He said, patting his friend on the back.

Buzz let out a wail and Woody pulled back. "Oh, sorry about that."

"I'm fine," He lied, giving his back another stretch.

"Woody!" Jessie cried, hopping off of Bullseye and running to her brother as soon as she was close enough. She wrapped him in a huge hug, afraid to let go. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Woody nodded, patting his sister's head comfortingly. "Yep, fit as a fiddle, thanks to ole Buzz Lightyear."

"Buzz!" Jessie sprung up suddenly. She ran towards the space ranger, squeezing him into another one of her huge hugs and spinning him around. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "You were amazing out there."

Buzz attempted to hold in a cry of pain, not wanting to lose this moment so close to Jessie, but one managed to slip out, despite the effort.

She pulled back quickly, her eyes wide. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"N-no, I'm fine," He managed a smile, through his pain. "Just a little sore."

"Oh," Jessie grinned sheepishly, wrapping her arms lightly around his waist, her head on his chest. "Is this better?"

"Heh," Buzz mumbled, his cheeks burning. "Y-yes," He stuttered, his back letting out an involuntary crack as he leaned into her touch. "Much better."

Woody coughed, breaking them apart. "Hate to break up the reunion, you two," He said. "But we've got certain pair of culprits to chase down..?"

"Right," Buzz agreed, all business now. "Let's go!"

"Someone's got to stay with the orphans, though," Woody casually brought up. "Until we get back." He looked hopefully over at his sister.

Jessie crossed her arms. "Nuh-uh," She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you again, _Sheriff_. Not after what just happened back there."

He sighed. "Of course not." Woody looked to his steed. "Bullseye, would you mind looking after the kids till we get back?"

Bullseye neighed, trotting over to the train and saluting.

"Good boy." He nodded, glancing over at his sister again. "You know, he could really use some company while he's out here..."

Jessie simply crossed her arms and frowned in reply.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Woody shrugged, turning his attention to his friend. "Okay, Buzz, what's the plan?"

* * *

After the group discussed the plan, it was time to put it to action. So, without losing another moment, wrapping his arms around the Pride's waists, Buzz zoomed into the air and carried them to an abandoned cliff, where, if their calculations were correct, the one-eyed criminals would be passing by anytime now.

The space ranger dropped them off right behind an old bush where the two cowpoke would hide behind till Buzz, carrying out with the plan, lured the villains towards them.

"And when I get them here," Buzz continued. "Then, and _only then_, you will pop out and arrest them. Got it, Sheriff?"

"Buzz," Woody sighed. "We've been through this ten times already." He put a hand on his partner's shoulder. "We got it." He opened his mouth to speak, but Woody interrupted him. "And we'll be careful."

"Okay," He nodded, turning away as he fired up his jet pack. "Wish me luck!"

"Wait!" Jessie cried, reaching out before his feet had a chance to lift off the ground. She spun him around and planted a light kiss against his cheek. "Good luck, ranger."

Buzz's face broke out in a goofy grin before he quickly shook it away, trying to concentrate on the mission. He waved goodbye and shot into the air, making a few tumbles before steadying himself and blasting to his destination.

Jessie giggled, turning around to find her brother glaring at her. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I know you haven't seen Buzz in a while, but could you at least try to save all that for when we're home safe and sound? We've got a duty to fulfill, and you and I both know that Buzz isn't exactly stable when you're around."

The cowgirl giggled again, trying to act serious. "Sorry, Sheriff. I'll try to be more careful with my feelings from now on."

* * *

Buzz made it to the middle of the desert in record time, stopping when he heard a soft horn off in the distance. Then, as if on schedule, the two culprits [and their three accomplices] drove forward in their pink convertible, throwing the stolen gold into the air and letting it shower over their heads.

When they were close enough, Buzz steadied his arm and rushed forward, shooting his laser straight through the center of the car, causing it to split right in two. The villains, unbeknownst to what was going on, tumbled out of the broken car and landed right against the cliff side, just beyond where the Pride's were hiding.

Buzz smirked, giving his okay signal through the air. Woody nodded and tapped Jessie. She nodded back and, meeting up with the space ranger, they strolled right in front of the disoriented criminals.

"Reach for the sky!" Woody said, hands on hips. Jessie struck a pose to his right, crossing her arms, as Buzz landed to his left, holding out his laser, just in case.

One Eyed Bart frowned. "You've got some nerve, Sheriff. Do you have any idea how long it's gonna take to get all this sand off of my gold?"

"Are you gonna come quietly?"

The male culprit sprung up, adjusting his hat back onto his head. "You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog, with a built-in force field!" One Eyed Bart whistled, and as soon as the sound left his lips, a long, lanky dog sprung down from the cliff they landed beside. He wrapped his entire body around the five thieves and latched onto his tail.

A blast of pure blue flashed before them and suddenly, they were all wrapped in what appeared to be an invisible force field, shielding them from the cliff rocks that tumbled down at the shake of the explosion.

Woody's expression didn't waver, although Jessie was starting to look unsure about their position in all this. "Well, I brought my dinosaur, who _eats_ force field dogs!"

One Eyed Bart's face went blank.

"Uh, Woody..?" Jessie turned to her brother hesitantly.

"Yodel," He whispered through a straight face.

"What?"

"Just yodel," He said, his whisper a bit louder.

She made a face, but complied. So, bending her head back, and using all the strength she could muster up inside her, she breathed out and gave a hearty, "Yodel-ay-he-hoo!"

For a moment nothing happened. But then, almost instantly, the ground shook below them and breaking the soil above it, something large and green sprung out, roaring so loud everyone had to cover their ears.

Jessie's eyes were as wide as the criminals. But just before the dinosaur had a chance to, apparently, eat the force field right off the villains, a dark shadow rushed over the desert, covering everyone like a heavy blanket.

"Evil Dr. Porkchop!" Buzz said, announcing the obvious, as the enormous pig-shaped spaceship flew above the group.

Up in the ship itself, a stout man with a bowler hat atop his head, turned around in a tall swivel chair, a teacup pig in his lap. "That's _Mister_ Evil Dr. Porkchop to you!"

Suddenly, before the three of them had a chance to collect themselves, the almost-caught culprits disintegrated right before their eyes, as they were transported onto the new criminal's ship.

Dr. Porkchop looked behind him for a moment, spotting the new guests aboard his ship. "Got the gold?"

"Right here," One Eyed Bart said, patting the bags of money at his feet, some still spilled from the previous accident.

The captain grinned before his evil thoughts were disrupted by a slight noise below him.

"Give up now, Porkchop!" Woody exclaimed, cupping his hands around him mouth to accent his voice.

"I would," Dr. Porkchop said, mock-solemnly, putting a hand to his chest. "But then I wouldn't get to use this new button I had just recently installed." He flipped open a latch, exposing a large red button with the words 'DEATH BY MONKEYS' written across it. "Care to see how it works?"

Before the trio had a chance to answer, the stout villain pressed down on the button, his face turning into a gruesome smirk. Suddenly, the bottom part of his ship opened up, and a claw carrying some sort of barrel appeared.

Immediately, the claw released the large carrier and dropped it to the ground. A huge red explosion poured over the lands, sending forward a wind so brisk, Woody and Jessie had to hold onto their hats with both hands to keep them from being pulled into the gust.

There was silence for a moment, and then a strange cackling noise in the distance.

"Woody," Jessie asked, trying to keep her voice steady. "What is that?"

The Sheriff closed his eyes and strained his ear to face the direction of the sound. Suddenly, his eyes popped open. "Monkeys."

"What?"

"Monkeys!" He yelled, grabbing his sister's hand. "Run!"

Buzz made one more glance back and gasped before racing after his friends. But, despite their efforts, within moments, the monkeys caught up with them, pinning their arms and legs to the ground. The group attempted to break through their bonds, but to no avail.

Just then, Dr. Porkchop's ship flew over them. The head of the pig-shaped exterior moved downward, so it looked as if it were staring at them. Then, the snout of the ship opened, revealing what appeared to be a very expensive looking laser.

The laser was easily ten times bigger and stronger than Buzz's arm laser, looked ten times more dangerous and did ten times more damage. Which probably meant, as soon as it was triggered, there would be nothing left of them.

Ignoring their weak attempts at escape, the pudgy criminal flipped open a clear box that revealed another large red button – this one's surface covered with a white death skull design.

"Ooh, can I do it?" One Eyed Bart asked, dancing in anticipation behind him. "Please, please, please?"

Dr. Porkchop rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine." He moved aside, while the other culprit yipped with glee. One Eyed Bart's face then showed up in one of the ship's windows. He waved. "Hello, Sheriff. Did ya miss me?"

The trio fought against their bonds even more forcefully.

"It's-it's no use," Buzz said in a strained tone.

One Eyed Bart grinned victoriously and moved his finger towards the button. He cackled wildly, half in excitement and the other half in slight disbelief. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this."

As the criminal's finger slowly, but surely, edged closer and closer to the button [and closer and closer to their death], Jessie and Buzz continued to try and yank themselves free, as Woody's eyes darted around for something – _anything_ – to get them out of this situation, or at least buy them some time.

Suddenly, his brown eyes landed on his Sheriff badge. He looked back up at the laser, almost warmed up, and back to his badge, shining in the hot sun.

"Buzz," Woody spoke up then. "Shoot your laser at my badge!"

The space ranger blinked, uncertain that he had heard his partner correctly. He watched his eyes as they traveled from the laser above to his badge below. His eyes widened. "Woody, are you crazy? No, it will kill you!"

"Just do it!"

Buzz only spoke with his eyes. _Are you sure about this?_

_I'm positive, _Woody's eyes said back. _Trust me._

Jessie just looked to and from the two of them, her heart ragged with worry. "Woody..?"

The spaceman nodded, and triggering his laser by pounding it into the ground, since his arms were tied up at the moment, all three of the captured heroes locked their eyes shut, just as One Eyed Bart's finger was about to press down on the button.

The laser, aimed right at Woody's badge, bounced off the metallic material and shot right into Dr. Porkchop's laser, it bursting into flames right on the spot. Due to the impact, one of the ship's wings then broke off on a nearby mountain and the ship immediately crashed down, exploding as soon as it hit the ground.

In all the commotion, the monkeys released their captive's and ran as far away from the explosion as they could. The trio, however, stood still for a moment, letting the recent excitement wash over them. From a distance, they could see the villain's breaking free of the ship's burning exterior, yelling as they rolled on the ground to try to free the flames from their clothing.

Jessie threw up her hands and jumped onto Woody's back. "Yeah, we did it! We did it!"

Buzz chuckled, after watching the two dance about for a moment. "I don't know about you two, but I think I've had more than enough adventure for one day."

Jessie giggled, climbing off her brother and wrapping her arms around Buzz, who instantaneously turned red from the gesture.

"I think you're right, ranger," Woody laughed, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Let's go home."


End file.
